


Wonderful Girl

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: - I wanted to do a cute mother's day thing but I don't have the attention span to do the whole thing at once so I'll post it in chunks I guess. Lil vignettes, nothing super long.- This one is Sora/Reiju - yes Judge is technically there but I don't like him and I'm going to give him as little attention as possible.
Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Wonderful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wanted to do a cute mother's day thing but I don't have the attention span to do the whole thing at once so I'll post it in chunks I guess. Lil vignettes, nothing super long.  
> \- This one is Sora/Reiju - yes Judge is technically there but I don't like him and I'm going to give him as little attention as possible.

Sora had never held a baby before they put her daughter in her arms. Nobody had told her how strange a sensation it would be - she’s so small, and everything is there that should be. Tiny fingers, delicate nails, eyebrows that look like they’d been etched on by hand. She almost looks like a doll, so swaddled in blankets of soft pink and purple. Everything about Reiju is perfect, from her tiny feet to the top of her head, dusted in strawberry blonde hair.

“That’ll change, of course,” her husband tells her, for once looking soft as he kneels by her bedside, in awe of their daughter. In this moment, he almost looks like the man she’d fallen in love with years ago. “It’ll be pink. As we previously discussed.”

Pink. Yes, she can recall his mentioning that. But for the moment, it is still mostly blonde, and Sora can see so much of herself in her daughter. It doesn’t feel real. 

In her arms, Reiju shifts slightly, frowning. “Shh,” Sora tells both her husband and her daughter as she holds her closer, inhaling her scent. What was it about her baby that made every part of her feel warm and relaxed? Sora brushes a finger along Reiju’s forehead, bringing it down to trace against a chubby cheek. In response, Reiju reaches a small hand to her mother’s, grabbing on with tiny fingers. So small, and her grip was already so strong. “Shh. My wonderful girl. Sleep.”

For a while, she and her husband watch their daughter in silence, seeing the blankets slowly moving up and down with her breathing, watching the way her eyelashes flutter. She’s precious beyond words, and Sora can’t remember loving anyone so absolutely, so completely. It doesn’t feel possible to love such a small, sleepy thing so much. Reiju has only been in the world for slightly more than an hour, and Sora knows that she would die for her. But that is a far and away possibility, briefly joining hands with her intense love for her daughter. 

Vaguely listening as her husband begins to talk again, of all his plans for Reiju and any who may come after her, Sora cuddles her daughter against her chest, and begins to fall asleep.


End file.
